Y llegaste tu
by ClAu-22
Summary: Al principio era un songfic y un oneshot pero decidi seguirlo. Draco recuerda como cambio su vida cuando ginny entro en ella y le demostro lo que es el amor. es lindo... DG! RePuBlIcAdo y mEjOrAdo!
1. Chapter 1

ola! bueno este es mi primer songfic... espero que me haya salido lindooooo! bueno la letra es de la cancion y llegaste tu de sin bandera... dejenme reviews porfavor. ya no los molesto y que lo disfruten Y LLEGASTE TU

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz_

Draco malfoy se despertó mas temprano de lo debido. Y empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella. Los sentimientos que sintió al conocerla mejor. No se le hubiera imaginado nunca que ella iba a ser su salvación, la que le iba a mostrar un mundo nuevo lleno de amor y comprensión , la que le demostró que tenia una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. Para ser feliz junto a ella, junto a su único gran amor.

_Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

Su vida anterior. Como le recordaban aquellos días cuando era arrogante e indiferente. Odioso, con una vida sin emociones, sin ilusiones, sin metas que cumplir. Su vida anterior no era mas que ordenes y codicia. No sabia lo que significaba el amor, hasta que la conoció. Conoció a la persona quien le enseño amar. La que hizo que su vida fuera mejor y cambiara repentinamente.**_  
_**

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

Fue una bendición que ella estuviera a su lado. Llego ella y todo cambio. El amor que siento por ella es muy fuerte, que nadie podría separarlos nunca. Me sorprendió todo lo que paso,mi vida junta a la mujer que amaba.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú_

El amor que nos une, me da fuerzas para vivir. Ese sentimiento especial que siento por ella. Ella: ginny weasley. La que supuestamente era mi enemiga, ahora es la persona que mas amo y que me da fuerzas para vivir de nuevo. Una vida mejor y llena alergia. Por que ahora estaba con la persona que lo amaba... incondicionalmente.

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró_

Te despiertas y me besas como si hubiera sido la primera ves. Con un beso apasionado, lleno de amor y deseo. Nos miramos un rato. Esa mirada que desde que la vi me enamore de ella. Nos reímos al recordar tiempos pasados cuando yo te dejaba pasar. Te abrazo y en tus brazos me siento seguro, recuerdo mi soledad pasada. Ahora todo es distinto. Ahora estoy junto a ti... ginny weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Olaaaa!!! Ufff…después de casi un año decidi continuar este one-shoot que ya no es mas un one.shot. Me gusto como termino y bueno ya que no tiene muchos reviews y pocas son las personas que lo han leido…lo re-publico y esta ves mejorado. Espero que esten disfrutando sus vacaciones. Yo me la paso leyendo ff…quiero felicitar a Conny porque es un ejemplo a segui en lo que a ser una buen escritora se refiere. Espero que le vaya mucho mejor y que los exitos sigan.

* * *

-Draco…desde que hora estas despierto… mirandome?

-Desde hace poco… pelirroja, eres demasiado irresistible para dejar de mirarte

-Ay, Draco… que tal la pasaste la noche anterior?-dijo mirandolo con una mirada seductora

-Nada mal, pelirroja. Debo de aceptar que cada ves me sorprendes mas… ahora eres toda una experta

-Ay,Draco…tu me lo enseñaste todo-diciendo esto, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrio

-Ay, pelirroja…cada ves me gustas mas y mas y mas… ahora cuando te veo, siento que eres todo para mi y sabes… no te dejare ir nunca…-hiso una pequeña pausa antes de seguir-promete que nunca me dejaras y que me amaras hasta el ultimo dia.

-Te lo prometo… es mas vivo amandote y morire amandote. Draco, tu eres el hombre de mi vida! No lo entiendes? Eres el unico para mi y nunca me fijare en otra persona que no seas tu

-Yo tampoco

-Seguro? Porque ya te he visto algunas veces mirando a otras…

-Bueno si lo hice…perdoname. Pero es que lo pienso bien y…tu eres perfecta. Nunca encontrare a alguien como tu… nunca.

-Como que soy perfecta? Antes decias que era una pobretona y a cada rato me insultabas

-Pero eso era antes…antes de conocerte bien y mejor. Nunca habia conocido a una persona como tu. En Hogwarts estuve con muchas chicas, todas tenian algo tuyo…pero no todo. Tu eres todo…perfecta. No hay como tu te lo aseguro, soy muy afortunado en tenerte y ser el que te ama.

.Ay, Draco…que lindo eres! Me encantas cuando hablas asi de mi-dijo sonriendo mucho mas

-Solo con una sonrisa tuya me alegras el dia

-Gracias…oye ya vamos a desayunar?

-Bueno…pero esta ves tu lo preparas. Ayer yo lo prepare.

-.Bueno, pero después no te quejes…

-Claro que no, todo lo que haces…lo haces bien. No se, eres demasiado perfecta-dijo yendo al baño a lavarse la cara

-Ay, Draco deja de decir esas cosas que haces que me sonroja-dijo yendo también al baño. Pero ella a bañarse

-Sabes, me encantaria bañarme contigo…pero tengo que ir a trabajar poruqe hoy tengo una reunion muy importante.

-No te vas bañar?

-Me encantaria

-Ya pues!!! Solo un ratito, ademas todavía es temprano!!!-se detuvo y con una voz muy sensual y convincente dijo- Draco, mi amor…estas seguro que no quieres bañarte conmigo? No sabes de lo que te pierdes…los dos juntos y solos… desnudos…

-Ay, Pelirroja…solo porque me lo pones asi me quedo contigo-dijo sacandose el boxer negro que llevaba puesto. Ella se saco el lindo brasier rojo y el calzon igualmete rojo…muy seductor. El…regulo el agua y se metio en la ducha, después Ginny se metio y el rubio la arrincono en la ducha y le empeso a besar el cuello. Ella solo disfrutaba el placer tan grande que le hacia sentir Draco. En cada beso, desataba la pasion que le hacia sentir la pelirroja.-Pelirroja, ya me tengo que ir…ya pase un momento contigo

-Pero Draco, ni siquiera te has bañado bien

-Es verdad.-Cogio el shampoo y se puso un poco en su dorado y fino cabello. Después cogio el jabon y se lo paso por todo el cuerpo. Se enjuago bien, salio de la ducha, se seco y se puso una toalla verde. Mientras que Ginny se bañaba bien y recordaba que ese dia tenia que ir a revisar si todo iba bien en la empresa. Ella trabajaba en una empresa de cosmeticos, ropa y accesorios…de todo para la mujer moderna. Ella después de Hogwarts estudio economia y finacias. Después una amiga le propuso entrar a trabajar a una empresa de cosmeticos muggle que era algo innovador para el mundo magico. Tan innovador que todas las chicas compran en las tiendas en donde ellas distribuyen sus productos. La empresa comenso produciendo todo tipo de maquillaje pero tal fue el éxito que ahora hasta ropa y accesorios venden. Ella, junto con Hermione y una amiga de Hogwarts son las propietarias de las 30 tiendas en todo el mundo magico y ademas de las empresas instaladas en mas de 5 pasises diferentes. Ella se sentia orgullosa de ser lo que ella era y de haber logrado triunfar en la vida. En cambio, Draco, era un super modelo y actor. Acutaba en muchas famosísimas películas y novelas. Y s n decir que era el favorito de los diseñadores para las pasarelas. (n/a: Draco es como Brad Pitt aclgo asi XD). Cuando termino de ducharse, Ginny se seco y cambio: se puso un pantalón turquesa, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos blancos. Ellos vivian en un penhouse muy lindo y organisado. Vivian juntos y solos desde que Ginny consiguió ese trabajo y Draco estreno una nueva película que recaudo millones. Sus padres se oponian a su relacion pero ellos eran feliz juntos. Ginny se dirijio a la cocina a preparar unos ricos huevos fritos con un juego de fresa. MInetras Draco se sentaba en el comedor a leer el periodico.

-Toma, los huevos no estan muy fritos, como te gustan

-Ay, gracias, pelirroja

-De nada, rubio-dijo sonriendole y sirviendose.-Despues de un rato, los dos terminaron, se lavaron los dientes y se encaminaron a sus respecivos lugares de trabajo. Draco se fue con su camioneta 4x4 color verde a la Warner Brothers para ver una propuesta de una una película y Ginny,tomo un taxi y se dirijio a la empresa.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si!!! Bueno desde ahora les agradesco por los rr que me van a dejar jeje y espero que sigan este ff…aunque esta cortito pero muy interesante! Y por supuesto, tenia que ser un D/G!!! 


End file.
